Item Four
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Shin-chan's getting pretty sneaky. Midorima x Takao, adult for smut; part of the listverse.


**Title:** Item Four  
**Characters/Pairings:** Midorima and Takao  
**Summary:** Shin-chan's getting pretty sneaky.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut. A further installment in the listverse, this time featuring an item from Midorima's list. 2808 words.

* * *

**Item Four**

Kazunari doesn't know how Shin-chan managed it, he really doesn't—it's not like he can turn his field of perception on and off, and if anything, it's more keenly attuned to Shin-chan than just about anyone else. When he and Shin-chan are in the same room, he _never_ loses track of Shin-chan or what he's up to.

Nevertheless, Shin-chan has managed to be very sneaky without Kazunari's having noticed it, because when he goes to update his lists one evening, there's a slip of paper tucked between the pages of his notebook that Kazunari certainly didn't put there himself. It's covered with Shin-chan's terribly precise handwriting, and as Kazunari reads it he begins to grin, and then he begins to plan.

For his part, Shin-chan carries on just like normal and doesn't let on that he ever made up that list Kazunari found, much less that he might have found a way to get it into Kazunari's notebook on the sly. Kazunari finds that charming, but then, he's been pretty far gone on Shin-chan for a while now.

He might be waiting for Kazunari to find it, still, or—heaven please forbid—he might be thinking Kazunari hadn't meant his offer.

Kazunari lays that possibility to rest the next time he fills Shin-chan's standing order for the taping he uses on his fingers. Shin-chan looks at the extra roll of taping and frowns. "This isn't my brand."

"Sure it is." Kazunari grins at him. "It's for item four."

Shin-chan's eyes go a little bit wide, but that's the only outward reaction he shows. "Ah." He drops the extra roll of taping into his bag and they finish dressing out for practice in silence.

Kazunari would bet that the rest of the club didn't even notice the exchange, or if they did, they probably just assumed it was another one of his and Shin-chan's private jokes. That wouldn't be too far off the mark, which is a thought that makes Kazunari grin until Nakatani-kantoku gives him extra laps (just on principle, he says).

Not that it does a lot of good. There's a humming just beneath the surface of Kazunari's skin, a tingle of excitement and anticipation as sweet as the hours leading up to a game. No amount of training, however grueling, can dispel it entirely, especially since Kazunari catches Shin-chan looking his way every so often, speculative.

It doesn't take any discussion these days. After practice, they shower and dress, then they throw their bags into the cart and Shin-chan climbs in after them while Kazunari mounts his bike. Shin-chan's parents are out of town again this week, which might have played a part in Kazunari's decision to hand that particular roll of taping over today. He pedals Shin-chan home, feeling the weight of Shin-chan's gaze on his back, hot for all that it's a perfectly intangible thing.

Shin-chan's house is quiet when he lets the two of them in; his sister is probably at cram school, preparing for high school entrance exams that are still months and months away. But she's like Shin-chan, intense about her passions and just as disciplined, so Kazunari doesn't fault her for it. Besides, it works out pretty well for him, doesn't it?

Shin-chan lets them in and plays the good host by fixing them both drinks and something to eat, though Kazunari privately suspects that it's because Shin-chan is every bit as much a teenaged guy as he is, and is _always_ hungry. He's not going to complain, though. They eat; Kazunari fills the silence with idle talk about their classmates (gossip, Shin-chan calls it, but he does listen), and then, _finally_, Shin-chan says, "Shall we go up to my room?"

Kazunari drains the last of his water and grins at him. "I thought you would never ask."

Shin-chan snorts, the way he does when he doesn't want to give up and laugh, and they head upstairs. Once they're decently behind closed doors, Kazunari pounces. It's not exactly easy to pin someone so much taller than he is against the door for a kiss, but Kazunari's practiced the maneuver enough times to be able to pull it off just fine. And Shin-chan helps, dropping his hands to Kazunari's hips and pulling him up close as he bends his head to meet Kazunari's mouth. He's about half-hard, too, Kazunari is delighted to find, and is rapidly getting harder as Kazunari rubs against him and sucks on his tongue. He's not the only one; Kazunari's dizzy with the way Shin-chan cradles his hips and the way his blood is rushing south to his cock. He hooks his hands behind Shin-chan's head. "So. Number four?"

Shin-chan passes his tongue over his lips. "Yes—if you don't mind—"

Kazunari laughs. "What's to mind about?" He raises himself up on his toes and kisses Shin-chan again, letting it linger. "Sounds like fun to me."

Shin-chan kind of sighs against his mouth and holds him a little tighter.

That's fine by Kazunari, at least for a little while longer, and he lets himself melt against Shin-chan as they kiss so that he can feel it every time Shin-chan takes a breath, every time Shin-chan's hips rub against him in short, restless jerks, and can just about feel the sounds Shin-chan makes in his bones.

That said, he's about to lose his mind by the time Shin-chan finally makes up his mind to go ahead and go for it after all. "All right." He shapes the words against Kazunari's mouth, quiet, and eases Kazunari back down. Sliding down his body causes a certain amount of interesting friction and makes them both groan. Then Shin-chan pauses again, looking down at him some more; there's no saying what's going on inside his head, even for Kazunari, who's made a study of Shin-chan's many moods and silences.

There are a couple of ways of approaching this; Kazunari elects the direct route and takes a couple steps back, whipping off his shirt as he does. He drops his hands to his waistband and keeps walking backwards. Shin-chan swallows and takes a step away from the door as Kazunari undoes his fly, and another step as Kazunari lets his pants drop and steps out of them. That leaves him with his underwear and the tent his cock is making of it. He takes another step back, which brings him to Shin-chan's bed, and sits, lounging back on his hands. "Well, Shin-chan?"

Shin-chan takes another step towards him and reaches into his pocket—Kazunari doesn't even know when he transferred the taping from his bag to his pocket, but there it is. Kazunari makes a mental note that Shin-chan really is getting to be sneaky and grins at him. "I'm all yours," he says as he sits up and presents his hands to Shin-chan.

The sound Shin-chan makes doesn't have any words in it, all guttural and deep, and he closes the remaining distance between them swiftly and slides a knee onto the bed as he sets a hand on Kazunari's shoulder.

Kazunari settles back obediently, stretching out and making himself comfortable against Shin-chan's pillows. "This how you want me?"

Shin-chan opens his mouth but doesn't seem to be able to form actual words; in the end he nods and reaches for Kazunari's hands, looping taping around his wrists.

Kazunari pays close attention—due diligence is a good thing, and he's done his research—but so has Shin-chan, who leaves the loops loose to allow for circulation. He doesn't tie any knots that can't be pulled loose, either, and Kazunari knows exactly where the scissors are, if it comes to that. So Kazunari feels free to relax under Shin-chan's hands and allow Shin-chan to fasten his wrists together using a roll of the taping he usually winds around his fingers.

Shin-chan bends his head over his work, concentrating fiercely on what he's doing, which leaves Kazunari perfectly free to watch him—the color dusting his cheekbones and the way he catches his lower lip between his teeth, and most of all how careful he is as he handles Kazunari's hands, cradling them in his as he winds taping around his wrists. It's the kind of thing that puts a warm, shivery feeling in his chest, one that he enjoys but is careful not to think too closely about—not yet. For now it's enough to let it be what it is and to smile at Shin-chan when he finally raises his eyes from his work. "Well, now what?"

Shin-chan doesn't answer. Not with words, anyway, though he does twine his fingers with Kazunari's as he leans forward. He presses Kazunari back, pinning his hands down to the pillow over his head. Kazunari sucks in a breath at the way response twists through him, suddenly urgent, incredibly so for such a simple thing as that. "Shin-chan…"

Shin-chan looks down at him and passes his tongue over his lips; his eyes are dark. He starts to say something but has to stop and clear his throat before he manages to get the words out. "Can you keep your hands there, or…?" He trails off into a silence that is huge with possibilities.

"Don't know if I can." He likes being able to hold onto Shin-chan, and he doesn't know how good his self-control actually is in circumstances like these.

Shin-chan accepts this with a nod and unrolls another length of taping, which he uses to fasten Kazunari's wrists to the headboard. It's a pretty tenuous job, Kazunari doesn't even have to test it to know that much, but even so—the groan erupts from his throat before he realizes it, because he _aches_ with the knowledge that he's at Shin-chan's mercy.

Shin-chan draws a breath, startled, and looks—looks and sees what this is doing to Kazunari. He takes another breath, a deep one to steady himself, and sits up slowly. "So."

Doesn't take a genius to translate that into the unspoken question, because this is definitely working for Kazunari. He smiles up at Shin-chan. "Yeah. What are you gonna do with me now?" Shin-chan's list had been vague on that particular point.

Shin-chan hesitates, biting his lower lip, and then begins unbuttoning his shirt. That's always worth watching, so Kazunari settles in to enjoy the precise movements of Shin-chan's fingers as he undoes each button, revealing the smooth wings of his collarbones and the heavy muscles of his chest and abdomen, dusted faintly with dark hair. He shrugs his shirt off and drapes it over the bedpost, then unfastens his slacks and wriggles out of those, too, and that leaves him wearing only his underwear, tented out obscenely, when he straddles Kazunari's thighs and pins him to the bed.

Kazunari raises his eyebrows. "Aren't you forgetting something, Shin-chan?

"No." Shin-chan's cheeks are flushed dark; he adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. "You've mentioned that you, ah, like to watch."

That's not a secret, of course, though Kazunari doesn't actually catch his drift until Shin-chan reaches down and cups himself through his underwear. "Holy _fuck_." Kazunari shudders when he realizes what Shin-chan's getting at, cock twitching against his stomach. "Fuck, Shin-chan…"

Shin-chan's flush gets darker, but he goes ahead and pushes his underwear down and curls his fingers around his cock. "This way you can look your fill."

Look, sure, and Kazunari is, drinking in the sight of Shin-chan's cock, flushed dark against the pale, bared skin of his fingers, but Shin-chan's weight holds his hips against the mattress and the taping has his hands pinned over his head. All Kazunari _can_ do is look as Shin-chan slides his fingers back and forth, brushing the tips of them over the head of his cock and breathing deep and fast. Shin-chan isn't going to let him do anything else until he's good and ready to, and that's just about enough to drive Kazunari out of his head right then and there. He groans, feeling the throb of arousal beating through every fiber of his body and the way his hips want to jerk up into the air but can't. Shin-chan looks at him, and bites his lip, moving his hand faster, jerking himself off over Kazunari while they lock gazes. Something so simple shouldn't be so hot, but Kazunari pants with how hard he is and it doesn't take any time at all before Shin-chan groans, his hips jerking against his fist as he comes across Kazunari's stomach and chest, hot and sticky.

Kazunari strains beneath him, barely able to think beyond the insistent drumming of his arousal, but Shin-chan's weight keeps him pinned in place even after he relaxes and slumps, breathing hard. The only thing Kazunari can do is talk, so talk he does, though not very coherently: "Fuck, Shin-chan, fuck, you're killing me, do you even know how hot you are, _fuck_, please say you're going to get me off, _please_—"

It's hardly eloquent, but it catches Shin-chan's attention when he begins to come back down. His gaze focuses and sharpens again, and he leans forward to set his hands on Kazunari's hipbones. "Is that really what you want?"

"_Yes_—no. Wait." Kazunari forces himself to stop and try to think through the fog of hormones and hunger. "You have a better idea?"

Shin-chan isn't really one for smiling a lot, he's usually too serious for that, which makes small smiles like the one currently gracing his lips that much more precious. "Perhaps."

Oh, fuck, now what is he supposed to do with that? Kazunari bites his lip. "Get me off," he says. "That way I can appreciate whatever it is you're plotting."

Shin-chan doesn't move, and the seconds tick past. "Shin-chan…?"

"Say _please_," Shin-chan says, quietly.

Kazunari means to, he really does, but first he has to groan against the effect the command has on him and the hidden depths Shin-chan has just revealed. "_Fuck_, Shin-chan, please get me off." He sees Shin-chan narrow his eyes a bit and amends his statement. "Please, let me come…?"

Shin-chan snorts. "I suppose that will do. For now."

Is that a promise or a threat or—

Before Kazunari can puzzle that one out, Shin-chan hooks his fingers in Kazunari's underwear, dragging it down, and stoops to stroke his lips over Kazunari's cock, tonguing the head and then closing his mouth around it. There's no room left in Kazunari's head, what with the way sensation fills him up, threatening to break him open entirely. They've both tried blowjobs, and they're mostly still getting the hang of it, and for his part, Kazunari still hasn't gotten over how being on the receiving end _feels_, so soft that he almost can't even deal with the input from his nerves. He shouts, his entire body straining taut with the stroke of Shin-chan's tongue, but Shin-chan still has him pinned and the taping holds up better than Kazunari would ever have expected it to. That does it; orgasm flashes through him like lightning splitting the sky, and he shouts again, senseless with pleasure as he floods Shin-chan's mouth.

Kazunari sprawls against Shin-chan's bed, chest heaving, as Shin-chan pushes himself upright and reaches for a tissue. Kazunari watches him in a daze—can't help it, not when every last particle of him is throbbing with pleasure. "Damn," he croaks once he's able. "Oh, _damn_." Shin-chan is perfectly welcome to look just as smug as he likes as long as he's doing things like that to earn it.

Shin-chan doesn't look smug right now, though, if Kazunari's being honest. He just looks pleased—satisfied—which is different, kind of really different, and makes Kazunari want to melt a little more thoroughly against the mattress. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Kazunari's head, but he pauses with his face bare centimeters from Kazunari's. His hair flops down around his face, getting in his eyes. Kazunari would reach up and push it back for him—but oh wait, he can't. It's not anywhere near as disappointing as he would have expected it to be. He says Shin-chan's name, quiet, just looking back at him.

"Was that good?" Shin-chan asks, which—he can't be serious, can he? Except he is, because this is careful, meticulous Shin-chan, and oh—oh, Kazunari gets it.

He still can't touch Shin-chan, but there's not a thing in the world to stop him from lifting his head and brushing his lips against Shin-chan's. "It was amazing," he says, though what he really means is _You're amazing_.

The way Shin-chan looks at him then, Kazunari figures maybe he understood that just fine. He smiles, closest thing to shy Kazunari's ever seen him. "Good," he says and bends his head to kiss Kazunari again.

**end**

As always, comments are lovely!


End file.
